fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Validar
Validar (ファウダー Faudā, Fauder in the Japanese version) is an enemy character and one of the main antagonists in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Profile Validar is the leader of the Grimleal, the religious sect worshiping Grima in Plegia, and is trying to expand Plegia by force. At some point in the past, he slaughtered Aversa's family and village, brainwashing her for use as his servant. Validar's main goal is to resurrect Grima. As with his forefathers, Validar was born in hopes of being a suitable vessel for Grima; however he was unworthy as everyone before him. He later had a wife and child. The child was the perfect vessel for Grima, bearing the proper Heart of Grima needed. However, his wife defected from the cult, taking her child with her and he has been searching for both ever since. Validar leads an assassination attempt on Emmeryn, but is ultimately thwarted by the Shepherds. Validar is killed and left in a dark void. Here he meets a dark entity, who revives him for his grand purpose. After the apparent death of Gangrel, Validar takes the throne of Plegia. When Chrom comes to ask for aid for the Valm Invasion, Validar gives him all the funds and ships he needs. He also introduces his hierophant, a mysterious hooded figure who, upon taking off their hood, exactly resembles the Avatar. However, with their business done, and not wanting to stay any longer Chrom and the Avatar leave. That night, Validar approaches the Avatar and reveals that he is their father, but doesn't stay for too long as Chrom arrives shortly afterward. Validar reappears after Walhart's defeat, brainwashing the Avatar strongly enough to persuade him/her to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom and hand it over for Grima's revival. The Avatar manages to break free shortly after, but Validar disappears in order to enact the ceremony. The group follows Validar into a chamber, where Chrom and the Avatar face Validar by themselves, while the rest of the group fight against the Grimleal. After his second defeat (and apparent death), the Avatar feigns possession and appear to kill Chrom with a lightning attack. Validar suddenly appears over Chrom's body, unharmed and taunting Lucina over his apparent victory. Basilio then appears, surprising Validar, who thought that he had already died. Basilio explains how the Avatar had already planned out a counter move against Validar's trick, and how he managed to carry out part of the plan in secret by avoiding Validar's spies after his "death" against Walhart. Chrom then reveals that he survived the attack, infuriating the Sorcerer enough to launch another assault at the group. After his third defeat, he dies in disbelief that the prophecy had failed. Personality Validar is shown to be a scheming individual, entirely dedicated to serving Grima and willing to do anything to realize his master's goals. He does not seem at all bothered by the knowledge that Grima's resurrection would result in his own death as well. It seems Validar has fully accepted his family line's role in Grima's plans. It is also apparent that Validar strongly believes in the idea of fate and "predetermined events". He often exclaims in denial when events don't go "as foreseen", and shows overconfidence when things appear to go as planned. In Game Base Stats Interlude |Sorcerer |5 |39 |5 |21 |15 |13 |12 |15 |12 | - | - | Tome - B | Grima's Truth |} Chapter 6 |Sorcerer |1 |32 |3 |12 |10 |9 |5 |8 |10 |6 | - | Tome - ? |Elfire Heal* |} *Dropped when defeated Chapter 23 First Appearance |Sorcerer |5 |39 |5 |21 |15 |13 |12 |15 |12 |6 | - | Tome - ? | Grima's Truth |} Second Appearance |Sorcerer |18 |55 |6 |30 |22 |20 |18 |23 |21 |6 | Anathema | Tome - ? | Grima's Truth Talisman* |} *Dropped when defeated Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 23) First Battle Validar: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written. Chrom: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see! Vs. Avatar (Chapter 23) First Battle Validar: Avatar, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone? Avatar: ...... Validar: Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD! Avatar: ...Not your god—not today. Critical/Skill Quotes *"This is all written!" Death/Defeat Quotes Trivia *Validar shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Frederick. *Validar's official artwork depicts him wielding Grima's Truth. Gallery File:Fauder Portrait.jpg|Validar's portrait in Awakening. File:Chom vs Fauder.png|Validar fighting Chrom. File:Validar 1.jpg|Concept art of Validar File:Validar 2.jpg|Concept art of Validar Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters